Toucan Do It!/Gallery/1
Prologue: Jungle Ball broadcast S3E10 Special guest credit.png S3E10 Overview of Animal Island Stadium.png S3E10 Burt Black N' White addresses the crowd.png S3E10 Animal crowd cheering.png S3E10 Burt "Everyone's favorite game".png S3E10 Burt "Jungle Ball!".png S3E10 Fireworks over Animal Island stadium.png S3E10 Burt about to introduce the first team.png S3E10 Claude enters the stadium.png|Claude the bear! S3E10 Nelson enters the stadium.png|Nelson the rhino! S3E10 Bam enters the stadium.png|Bam the gorilla! S3E10 Bunk enters the stadium.png|And Bunk the elephant! "Let's play some jungle ball!" S3E10 Another overview of Animal Island stadium.png S3E10 Burt about to introduce the second team.png S3E10 Starla enters the stadium.png S3E10 Darington enters the stadium.png S3E10 Blaze enters the stadium.png S3E10 Wartimer and Snout cheering in the stands.png S3E10 Blaze and crew standing together.png|"Hello!" "Howdy, y'all!" S3E10 Blaze "We can't wait".png|"We can't wait to play some jungle ball." S3E10 Animals getting ready to play.png S3E10 The animals have four players.png|"Hey Blaze! It looks like their team has four players..." S3E10 Blaze's team only has three players.png|"...And your team only has three." S3E10 Starla "We need one more teammate".png|"We need one more player." S3E10 Where will we find another player.png|"But where are we gonna find someone now?" S3E10 Tooks spotted.png Meet Tooks S3E10 Tooks bounces a ball on her beak.png|"Wow! Check out that toucan." S3E10 Tooks looping the ball on her wings.png|"She looks like a great jungle ball player." S3E10 Blaze and crew meet Tooks.png S3E10 Darington and Starla meeting Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks introduces herself.png|"Nice to meet you too! My name is Tooks!" S3E10 Tooks shows off her Jungle Ball skills.png S3E10 Do you want to be on our Jungle Ball team.png S3E10 Tooks "You want me to be on your team?".png S3E10 Darington and Starla agree with Blaze.png S3E10 Tooks accepts.png S3E10 Tooks flies up.png S3E10 AJ "Welcome to the team, Tooks".png|"Welcome to the team, Tooks!" S3E10 Now we can play Jungle Ball.png S3E10 Blaze's Jungle Ball team assembled.png S3E10 Blaze's team returns to the field.png A friendly competition...for a while S3E10 Audience cheers in the stands.png S3E10 Bam steps up to the ball.png S3E10 Teams prepare to start the game.png|Let the game begin! S3E10 Bam gets the ball.png|Bam’s got the ball. S3E10 Nelson chases the ball; Tooks catches it.png|She passes to Nelson, but OH! S3E10 Tooks with the ball.png|Now Tooks has it! S3E10 Blaze gets the ball.png|Tooks passes to Blaze! S3E10 Blaze tosses the ball to Starla.png S3E10 Starla lassos the ball.png|Over to Starla! S3E10 Tooks catches the ball from Starla.png|Back to Tooks! S3E10 Tooks showing her jungle ball skills.png|Look at that toucan go! S3E10 Wartimer and Snout cheer for Tooks.png S3E10 Wartimer and Snout make a pun.png S3E10 Tooks about to pass the ball to Darington.png|Over here! S3E10 Darington and Nelson ram into each other.png|Oh gosh! That has gotta hurt. S3E10 Ball bounces to the middle of the field.png S3E10 Blaze about to get the ball.png|"I got it!" S3E10 Bunk about to get the ball.png|"Come to papa!" S3E10 Starla about to get the ball.png|"Oh, mine!" S3E10 Everyone charges for the ball.png S3E10 Everyone crashes into each other.png|Oh Boy. That must've hurt more than before. S3E10 Ball flies far away.png S3E10 We can't play without the ball.png S3E10 Wartimer and Snout disappointed.png S3E10 Blaze and AJ spot Tooks flying.png|"Wait a minute, Look!" S3E10 Tooks hurries to get the ball.png|"It's Tooks!" S3E10 Tooks flies off.png|"She's gonna try to catch the ball." Tooks gets trapped S3E10 Tooks sees the ball.png S3E10 Tooks chases the ball.png S3E10 Tooks follows the ball.png S3E10 Tooks grabs the ball.png S3E10 Tooks lands on a mountain.png S3E10 Tooks feels the ground shake.png S3E10 Falling rocks.png S3E10 Tooks dodging the rocks.png S3E10 Rock falls near Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks "That was close".png S3E10 Tooks' tail caught under the rock.png S3E10 Tooks is stuck.png S3E10 Tooks "I can't fly!".png S3E10 Everyone sees Tooks on the jumbotron.png S3E10 Starla "What are we gonna do, y'all?".png S3E10 We have to save Tooks.png S3E10 Let's do it.png S3E10 Blaze and crew ready to save Tooks.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington leave the stadium.png Let's go save Tooks!/Wild Wheels! S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington drive away from the stadium.png S3E10 Monster Machines jump a hill.png S3E10 Blaze and Starla flip through the air.png S3E10 Darington flips through the air.png S3E10 Blaze driving and smiling.png S3E10 Blaze and crew drive past elephants.png S3E10 Monster Machines head further into the forest.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington run with gorillas.png S3E10 Herd of zebras.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington run with zebras.png S3E10 Monster Machines reach another hill.png S3E10 Monster Machines jump off hill.png S3E10 Blaze in front of the sun.png S3E10 Starla in front of the sun.png S3E10 Darington in front of the sun.png S3E10 Monster Machines land back on the ground.png S3E10 Blaze and crew drive past monkeys in tree.png S3E10 Darington jumps past the monkeys.png S3E10 Blaze and Starla swing on vines.png S3E10 Darington and monkeys swing on vines.png S3E10 Monster Machines land again.png S3E10 Rhinos pushing rocks.png S3E10 Monster Machines approach final jump.png S3E10 Blaze and Starla jump high.png S3E10 Darington jumps high.png S3E10 Monster Machines enter cave.png To return to the Toucan Do It! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries